Shelana
"We build this ship to continue our species, and when I wake from stasis, I find the thing is a dreadnought with a physchopathic computer core and what remains of my species is stuck in stasis and I have been locked out of all commands." Shelana muttering to herself a few days after waking from stasis and learning of the true nature of the Fawdraxan legacy ship. Shelana is the inherited queen of her species despite what remains of her species being locked in stasis. Profile *Name: Shelana Quanar *Birth Date: -4539743 *Height: 319ft 6in *Species: Fawdraxan *Gender: Female *Weight: 15805677123 Kg Overview Born as the elder daughter to the queen of the Fawdraxan species, Shelana grew up knowing she would be queen and believed that being nice would be the best course to go. She was never very fond of her twin sister Nerala who was always resentful of Shelana being the first to hatch and thus gaining the role of queen. Shelana was often picked on and sometimes even attacked by Nerala who had decided to make herself a powerful monster and saw the weak and friendly Shelana as a perfect punching bag. Despite all this, Shelana tried to convince Nerala out of taking a semi-stabilised Ixnara as she feared it wouldn't end well. In -4538652, Shelana was told to board what was known to her as the legacy ship to rule the Fawdraxans as their queen when the vessel automatically woke it's Fawdraxan crew after it had lain in it's hidden location until someone or something tripped it's security sensors. Amazed that the vessel was finished a year earlier than predicted, Shelana forgot to ask the name of the vessel as she was happy to start an era of peace. After Waking When Shelana was woken in 2039, she stumbled out of her stasis pod as the legacy ship rumbed underfoot almost knocking her to the ground before being yelled at by an ear mounted implant she had installed before boarding. It took a few minutes for Shelana to respond to the constant, rather violent toned, calls of "Have you woken yet my queen?", Shelana managed to mumble "Your queen has just woken from stasis computer, please give me some time to re-adjust before we launch" earning a rather pissed off sounding response of "As you wish, my queen". The next day, Shelana woke and just after getting dressed got a quick "Prepare for site-to-site transport, my queen" from her implant before finding herself being transported to the legacy ship's rather expansive brig. While Shelana recovered by rubbing her eyes, she found that computer's voice of "These pests tripped our security sensors, I'm sure you want to speak to them before I have them turned into a meal for you instead of wasting onboard supplies." was blurting from the ship's speaker systems rather than her implant. She realised this as she bent down to lower her head to the floor to speak with group of 6 Dragoians who were cowering in the corner of their oversized cell. To these cowering Dragoians, Shelana softly spoke "Contrary to my ship's computer, I won't eat you, you are an unknown species to me after all, you wouldn't mind telling me what you are though, would you?" earning a reply of "We are Dragoian, but we will not go closer to you, all you big beasts are the same, eat anything smaller than you". Shelana apologetically replied "Pity, we could be allies, you give us information on this time, and we give you some technological knowl..." before being cut off by the ship's computer which growled "The sharing of technology is prohibited, especially to these worthless beings. Now, tell me where you came from". This response caused Shelana to growl "I am your queen computer, how dare you be so insolent, if I want to share my species' technology, I can. Since when did computers get snappy and use the term I?" before finding herself being transported to a conference room with a large window that was being blocked by a shutter. While looking around the room Shelana growled "Computer, are you broken or something?! You aren't supposed to be self aware, hell, you are not even supposed to be anything more than a help desk!" before the computer casually remarked "You never were very scary with your growl Shelana, but your inner coward is not why I brought you to this room. Just look out of the window". With this, Shelana spun around to see the shutter had opened revealing the ship's gigantic computer core. Upon seeing the core, Shelana's jaw dropped before she exclaimed "What?!, But?!, How?!, I thought you were..." "Dead?, This is what that gene did to me sister, I have never imagined being this powerful, but it feels so natural", upon saying natural, Nerala roared loud enough to be heard and felt in the conference room before continuing but instead of being on just Shelana's personal implant, she decided to broadcast herself through the speakers in the brig as well "I, Nerala, will personally make this galaxy bow to the Fawdraxan empire again. But first, a snack, that ship in orbit looks good". In the brig, the Dragoians started to worry, "They've found our ship while buried underground, this can't be good, and did that Nerala just say she wanted a snack?". Meanwhile, in the conference room Shelana blurted "We could be peaceful, we could help these little Draygoin things. You couldn't gain anything from eating their ship either! You don't even have a stomach". "*Laughter*, how pathetic, you can't even get the name of the puny slave species right, it was Dragoian just so you know for the future, but anyway, you are wrong, I do have a stomach. My stomach is full of molten metal I will use to repair myself, and while I don't have to eat things to fill my stomach, I do miss the sensation of devouring something, I haven't fed in so long, and it was a most pleasant sensation..." Combat Style Like most Fawdraxan royals, Shelana is not trained for combat, being barely able to use a pistol and will cower in fear if fighting occurs. Category:Characters Category:Fawdraxans